Floating Shrine of the Shikon
by Kawaii Jijo Mika-chan
Summary: In the heat of battle with Naraku, Kagome’s, Naraku’s, Kohaku’s, and Kouga’s jewel shades cause an odd chain reaction. After hearing the voice of Midoriko, everyone’s souls are thrust into a new world. Avatar the Last Air Bender Crossover xover full sum


Summary: In the heat of battle with Naraku, Kagome's, Naraku's, Kohaku's, and Kouga's jewel shades cause an odd chain reaction. After hearing the voice of Midoriko, everyone's souls are thrust into a new world. Born with new lives and no memory of their past lives, how will they fulfill their true destiny; especially when they have been separated by the four nations? (Inuyasha and Avatar the Last Air Bender Crossover)

Authoress' Notes: After having a weird dream, this idea just struck me! By the way, all of the main Inuyasha characters will be in this story. But they will appear gradually… The characters includes Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga and Ginta & Hakkaku, Sesshomaru and Rin & Jaken, Kikyou, Ayame, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Hakudoushi! I have many plans for this story but please review so I can have some motivation.

Pairings: _I am quite fond of crossover pairings but tell what pairings you would like. _Anyone/Anyone but no **shounen-ai **or **shoujo-ai **_So remember to tell me what pairings you would like in your reviews._

**Prologue **

"Naraku!" The said evil hanyou smirked; it seemed his name became a battle cry from his enemies. The smirk remained on his face as he narrowly dodged Sango's deadly large Hiraikotsu. The smirk grew even wider when he gracefully moved out of the way as the boomerang came back. "Damn," Sango cursed aloud as she caught her weapon. She urged Kirara to fly higher when Naraku released his death-dealing miasma.

"Don't worry Sango-chan," Kagome called from below as she aimed an arrow at Naraku. "I'll get 'im!" Unlike her allies, the modern day priestess was not affected by the miasma for her own aura purified it.

"No, you don't," a familiar, young voice stated from above. Sango gasped, yelling for Kagome to look up. Kagome slowly complied with her friend's request and her eyes widened. She fell backwards on her butt in surprised; narrowing dodging Hakudoushi's naginata. Kagome looked to the sky again and surely there was Naraku's spawn sitting on Entei, smirking down at her. The child said, not breaking eye contact with her, " Kagome, your fight is with me today."

Suddenly a red blur busted from nearby trees. "Well then Naraku will all mine," Inuyasha yelled, making his presence known to all on the battleground. He quickly unsheathed his Tetsuiga and it grew to its large form. "Wind Scar," Inuyasha shouted, releasing an attack on Naraku. He cursed seeing Naraku put up a barrier.

"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed. Inuyasha blanched; he did not notice Kagome was in range of his Wind Scar. Sango growled as Kirara dove in to rescue Kagome from certain doom. Kagome shut her eyes and waited for either her death or her rescue. The latter of the two came when she found herself in the arms her wolf youkai ally; Kouga.

"Is Kagome-sama alright," Miroku asked as he finally entered the scene. An hour ago everyone had been doing their own thing when Kagome said she would returning to her era for an exam. But there was a strange power surge and one of the strongest demonic auras suddenly appeared around the area of the Bone Eater's Well. Naraku had somehow found out about it and wanted to confront Kagome while she was alone.

But unfortunately for Naraku Sango had been passing by on her way to visit her old village. "You're safe now Kagome," Kouga smiled down at the love of his life. Kagome smiled a thanks back up at him as he set her down on her feet.

"Thank you Kouga-kun," Kagome replied as she turned to glare at Inuyasha for his stupidity.

"Are you okay Kagome," Inuyasha asked as he landed next to her and Kouga.

"No thanks to you," Kouga yelled.

"Now is not the time for this guys! Duck," Sango reprimanded. "Hiraikotsu," she yelled, throwing her boomerang at Kagura, that appeared from behind Naraku along with Kanna and Kohaku. 'Kohaku…' she thought sadly.

Kagome bit her lip; this could be the final battle. She looked down at her jewel shards that dangled around her neck. Then she looked at Kouga, then Kohaku, and lastly Naraku. 'Please, give us strength…'

"_The scene playing out saddens me so…" _a soft, feminine voice said from inside Naraku' body.

"_No matter how many times the Jewel lands in the care of one with a pure heart…" _Kagome gasped as she looked down at her jewel shards, which were glowing a bright pink light.

"_Someone with a wicked mind taints the Jewel…" _Kohaku grunted in pain.

"_Therefore, the Four Souls will never be put to rest…" _Kouga looked down at his legs, gasping in surprise.

Everyone who possessed a shard of the Shikon no Tama was suddenly engulfed in different colored lights.

Kohaku's body suddenly glowed blue… _"Water…"_

Naraku was glowing deep red… _"Fire…"_

Kouga was surrounded in a green light… _"Earth…"_

Kagome gasped as she was engulfed in a silver light… _"And Air…"_

"What's happening to them," Shippo asked from the safety of Miroku's shoulder.

"I think the real question is what is happening to _**us**_," Miroku stated as a blue light crawled up his fingers and spread through the rest of his body. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kanna, and Kikyou ended up engulfed in the same blue light as Kohaku. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Ayame was encased in Naraku's deep red light. Sango, Ginta, and Hakkaku glowed with Kouga's green energy. And Kagura and Hakudoushi was surrounded by the silver energy that emitted from Kagome.

"Hm," Kikyou began, " it seems the Four Souls has different plans for all of us."

And with that, everyone on the battle field suddenly lost consciousness…

**End of Prologue**

Authoress' Notes: Okay, I totally rushed this chapter. But that's because I'm so excited about writing chapter one. Sorry if it's bad. I could I would just skip this prologue and write chapter one. And what do you guys prefer long chapters, medium chapters, or short ones.

For me, short chapters range from one to three pages. Medium chapters are four to eight pages. And long chapters are nine pages and up. I can write all of them easily but of course long chapters will take longer than short and medium ones. So tell me what type of chapters would you guys rather me post. The shorter the chapters the quicker.

Do not forget there are many possibilities for pairings so whatever you fancy that is not shounen-ai or shoujo-ai, please tell me. And if anyone would like to be my Beta-reader please tell me in a PM or a review.


End file.
